


Spring Breakers

by backshot



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, My First Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backshot/pseuds/backshot
Summary: While all their friends are away for Spring Break, Logan and Quinn are at PCA, alone. After their kiss on the bench, unaddressed attraction changes the dynamic of their relationship.
Relationships: Quinn Pensky & Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky/Logan Reese
Comments: 27
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic (that I'm posting) in forever lol. Please comment or leave a kudos if you liked it lol.

Quinn sighed. This was true boredom. Four days into Spring Break and she managed to complete every unfinished science experiment in her lab notebook. She was looking forward to having no classes, no distractions, and all the time in the world to spend on science but man...there were only so many times she could upgrade her zap watch!

She lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to think of something, anything to do when she heard a knock on her door. Strange, she thought, there was practically no one on campus right now. At least not anyone she knew, they all had gone home or went on vacation. Quinn had only stayed on campus because her parents went on a cruise and did not want another disaster with the insurance company when she inevitably burnt something down during an unsupervised science experiment.

Nevertheless, Quinn got up from bed and walked to the door, welcoming a brief distraction from her boredom. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Logan on the other side, hands in his pockets. 

“Logan? I thought you went home.” She said once she opened the door.

He smiled sheepishly. “Actually I came back two days ago. Turns out being at home with my dad and his 6th wife while they’re trying to renovate was just as bad as I thought it was going to be. Honestly, I think they’re both clinically insane. It’s not gonna last. Shocker.” He said with a matter-of-fact resignation to his father’s turbulent love life. 

He breezed past her, sitting on her bed so casually it was almost like it was his room and she was the guest. Rich people, she thought to herself, always walking around like they owned the place.

“Anyway, what’s up? I’m really bored; had to see what my favorite nerd is up to. Any wacky experiments?”

She shut the door and sat down next to him, laying back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. “Well Logan, this is what I’ve been doing all day.”

He stared down at her, blankly. “And that is…”

“Nothing. I finished all the experiments in my notebook yesterday.”

“And you don't have more?”

“Can’t think of anything.”

“So you’re in a….science...um...block?”

Quinn laughed and sat up. “You know what? Maybe I am.”

“Well is there anything else you want to do?”

“You’re really bored, huh, to be asking me, the girl you hate, to hang out.”

Logan laughed. He was very bored. If he hadn’t had nothing to do, he probably wouldn’t have come here. At least that's what he was telling himself. In truth, he actually did want to spend some time with a friend - if he could even really call Quinn a friend. “I don't hate you. I mean, you’re weird as hell and kind of annoying.”

“Gee thanks.”

“BUT! But!” He said, holding his hands up to calm her down. “You’re also kind of fun.”

Suddenly an awkward silence filled the room as they were both hit with deja vu. They looked expectantly at one another, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. The way they were sitting on the bed, the nice conversation they just had, and the words "you’re kind of fun" transported Logan and Quinn back to a couple weeks ago to the moment on the bench. 

They both had just kind of...ignored it. It was an unspoken agreement between the two sometimes enemies, sometimes friends - to just continue on with life as if that kiss never happened. 

In the weeks that followed, they’d sometimes have random moments where one of them would say just the right joke, or insult, or _word_ that would leave them both feeling a little breathless. As if they were on the bench again, as if they had just kissed….and then that moment would pass and they would go back to being Quinn and Logan.

This was one of those moments. Except it wasn’t passing. Quinn wanted to fill the silence with something, anything, but she couldn’t. It was like the part of her brain that controlled her speech was shutting down. It was as if Logan had some sort of gravitational pull because she felt herself shift just a little bit closer, felt her torso turn just a little bit more, felt her eyelids get just a little bit heavy. 

Logan was trying to keep his eyes off her mouth but when her tongue darted out to swipe across her bottom lip he couldn’t stop himself from switching on the part of him that was an experienced player. It was always different with Quinn, though. The times where they would forget themselves for a moment were generally more tender, more...special than anything he had ever experienced. But now, in her room, with her in that teasingly low tank top and her painfully short shorts, Logan couldn’t overlook just how female she was. And how alone they were. And well, he was a guy after all.

A mischievous smile swept across his face as he slowly leaned forward, breathing out, “Are you sure you don’t have _anything_ to do?” The sly tone in his voice hid the fluttering of his stomach. Even if Quinn replied, Logan wouldn’t have heard it over the pounding in his ears. 

She gave a coy smile as she shifted even closer, until their knees touched, her eyes persistent on Logan’s lips. The contact was enough signal for him to reach out and place a hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb along her exposed skin. The pounding of his heart filled the room.

Quinn shook her head slowly as her eyes lowered and her mouth parted. She moved even closer, propping her arm up for support so she wouldn't fall into him, not immediately anyway. She could feel the warmth of his skin and mentally, she was begging him to kiss her. 

Logan grinned. “Well I, for one, can think of a million things a boy and a girl can do alone in a room.” His hand was moving up her thigh, ever so slightly. It was driving Quinn insane.

Their faces were so close now that Logan could feel her breath on his lips. His hand inched forward while his other went to her neck, fingers lost in the hair at the nape, his thumb against her cheek close to her ear. At this, Quinn slightly gasped in anticipation.

“Shut up and just kiss me already.”

Logan’s smile widened slightly before he touched his lips to hers.

As soon as Logan closed the distance between them, Quinn’s hands instinctively went up to his face to hold him in place and deepen the kiss. 

Their lips moved slowly at first. Logan moved his hand up to Quinn’s waist and back down again, this time settling on her hips. Quinn swung her legs up onto his lap and pulled him in closer. When she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, Logan let out a soft moan and began pushing her back onto her bed.

As they adjusted themselves to lay on their sides facing one another, lips not parting, Logan took the opportunity to swing one of her legs over his hips, pressing himself flush against her. Without realizing, Quinn began to rotate her hips, grinding herself onto him. Logan groaned and reciprocated her movements. Their kiss was picking up speed and when his tongue swiped across her lower lip, Quinn opened her mouth in a gasp. Again, not one to waste an opportunity, Logan’s tongue entered her mouth. Quinn moaned and moved her hips just a little bit harder.

She knew this kiss would be different from the moment on the bench but this...this was an entirely new beast. Weeks ago, they tentatively kissed each other. It was experimental almost, as if they were both trying to determine if kissing each other actually made sense. If Quinn thought it did then, then it most definitely did now.

Logan’s mind was racing. _I am making out with Quinn Pensky! On her bed! Nice!_ His hand that was on her thigh moved up, up, up under her shorts, aggressively grabbing her ass and setting the pace of their grinding hips.

Quinn broke away, throwing her head back and moaning. Logan leaned forward to kiss her neck, lightly sucking at the exposed skin. She seemed to like when he licked her neck, and he vaguely wondered how she’d react if he really sucked on it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he asked himself if she would be mad if he gave her a hickey. He gently kissed up and down her neck as he pondered the pros and cons of really going in. He settled on the fact that it was spring break, no one was on campus, and therefore no one would see it.

So he sucked hard on the skin of her neck just above her clavicle. Quinn felt the bottom of her stomach give out and she swore loudly. She moved her hands to hold his head to her neck, not caring that he could leave a mark. Logan fought back the urge to smile up at her. He felt a bit smug; he knew she would like it.

This was becoming too much too fast but she didn’t want it to stop. With his face buried in her neck and their bodies moving against one another, she knew where this could potentially end up. She moved Logan’s face back up to hers, capturing his lips again. Her hands slipped under the hem of his shirt, shyly at first, as if to ask permission. When he made no move to stop her, she let her inhibitions go and slid her palms up, rubbing her hands over his broad chest, to each of his shoulders and down his back.

He pulled away from her and stood up slightly to remove his shirt. Quinn was taken aback, lips swollen and pink, cheeks slightly red. Man, was she a sight for sore eyes. If she didn’t look so confused, he would've looked at her just a little bit longer, burning this image into his mind. He pulled his shirt up over her head and smirked confidently as her eyes traveled over his athletic torso.

Quinn looked back into his eyes and knew he was about to say something stupid like, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” or something.

Logan opened his mouth. “Ta-.” There it was. Quinn rolled her eyes, smiling as she pulled him back to her, crashing her lips into his. Logan settled comfortably on his side, in between her legs, resuming the rocking of his hips.

He really wanted to feel her up but he didn’t want to move too fast and ruin the moment so he placed his hand inconspicuously on her hip. As their lips continued to move and as she rubbed her hands all over his torso with reckless abandon, Logan moved his fingers up very slowly. First, his thumb slid to her stomach, pressing lightly at the area just above her pelvis. Then, one by one, his other fingers joined and he moved his hand up, teasing the hem of her shirt before slipping under. If Quinn noticed, she didn’t give anything away. His hand continued up centimeter by centimeter until he felt it - the underwire of her bra.

Quinn jolted a little bit, startled. She didn’t let that surprise stop them from kissing, although it disrupted the pace of their lower halves for a little bit.

Logan knew how to work around a bra. But he felt like if he fully took it off, fully took off her shirt and undressed her the way he was imagining, they would be committing to this. And even though he wanted it so bad, he wasn’t sure if either of them were ready for it yet. He had the experience, she didn’t (nothing screamed VIRGIN COUPLE more than her and Del Figgalo). And they hadn’t really even addressed whatever it was that had been going on between them since the last time they kissed. Logan let his hands pause, wondering if he should stop this right now, at least for her sake if not his.

Quinn pulled back slightly, their lips just barely touching. “Logan,” she whispered, eyes opening halfway, glazed over with lust. “Touch me.”

_Say less!_

His fingers hooked the top of her bra and pulled the cup down. Under her shirt, Logan squeezed down hard on the soft mound.

Quinn bucked hard against his hips. When he swiped a thumb across her nipple, she gasped. When he began rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, she moaned loudly. All the noises she was making was music to his ears. He may be a jerk but he knew how to please. He abruptly removed his hand from under her shirt and Quinn could almost cry from the sudden absence of contact until he pulled the neckline of her tank top down, exposing her breast. Her face reddened slightly as she felt her nipple harden even more from the sudden exposure to cold air. Logan pulled away from her lips and it dawned on Quinn what he was about to do. She bit her lip, blood boiling in anticipation. 

“Oh fuck!” She exclaimed when he slowly licked her nipple. He moved his tongue back and forth and side to side at the sweetest pace before taking the entire thing in his mouth and sucking hard. At this point, Quinn was beside herself. One of her hands was tangled in his hair while the other was clutching the side of one of her pillows. She ground furiously into him while whispering his name, encouraging him to keep going, to never stop. 

Logan continued his assault, changing the pace of his tongue here and there, nipping slightly at the skin of her breast before swirling his tongue around her hardened bud. He loved her reactions and loved the way his name tumbled breathily from her lips. His hand moved back to her ass, gripping tightly and moving her roughly against him. It was getting to be too much, Quinn thought. Everything he was doing, she could feel it all the way down to her toes. 

Her stomach tightened and from the way she was moving wildly against him, Logan knew she was about to come undone. She was breathing hard, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. Everything she felt was coming to a head, and for a split second, she really couldn’t breathe. When Logan reached down in between her legs to cup her cloth covered womanhood tightly, Quinn found herself bucking wildly against his palm, gasping for breath, and whispering “Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” over and over again.

Logan continued to kiss and rub against her gently until she slowed down. He grinned up at her, enjoying the feeling of her riding her orgasm on his hand. Her face was flushed and he touched his lips to hers. 

He began pulling away when he felt her hand reach down into his shorts. He jumped, and looked at her shocked. He knew Quinn could be somewhat bold but he didn’t expect this from someone who was supposedly inexperienced. 

She smiled dangerously at him. Just when he thought he had her, she flipped the situation back to her favor. If he thought she was going to be the only one to lose herself, he thought wrong. 

Quinn couldn’t say she was the most experienced girl at PCA. In fact, she couldn’t say she was experienced at all. Two years with Mark and the most they had ever really done was kiss. And it was never anything like this. Still, whatever this was, it was biology. And nobody knew biology like Quinn. So she slipped her hands past the waistband of Logan’s shorts, past the waistband of his boxers, and wrapped her hand around his hard length.

Logan groaned, closing his eyes. Quinn’s heart was pounding wildly. She never felt this part of a guy before and she was nervous and curious at the same time. The scientific part of her mind raced through textbook descriptions of the male anatomy. She was sure Logan was definitely sizable by scientific measures and just the thought that something so strong and big might enter her turned her on.

The nervous, technical part of her brain began to subside and some locked-up sexual side of her took over. She began moving her hands up and down, slowly, watching carefully as Logan squeezed his eyes shut.

“Look at me.” Quinn said, huskily. His eyes fluttered open. She didn’t know what was coming over her but she knew that seeing him like this, putty in her hands, was something she could get used to. She tightened her grip.

“Does that feel good?” She asked breathily, staring into his eyes. It was a genuine question, she was curious as to how he felt, but the sexy timbre of her tone was intentional.

Logan swallowed before croaking out a strained, “Yeah.”

She moved her hands faster, paying attention to the way Logan bit his lips, the way he struggled against closing his eyes. She liked seeing his emotions play out across his face, liked the way his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Say it. Tell me how you feel, baby.” 

_Oh my God! Baby? Who am I?_

Logan hissed, thrusting his hips forward and back to match the pace of her hand.

“It feels so fucking good.” Logan couldn’t take his eyes off hers. This was...unusual for him. He’s never had a girl just take charge like that. It was hot. _Look at me._ God, he couldn’t stop looking now. 

Logan was thrusting into her hand at a furious pace. He felt himself getting close when she slowed down. He looked at her in frustration.

“Fuck, Quinn, why?”

“Not yet,” she whispered, pumping her hands slowly. Her grip was tight yet her movement was gentle. Logan was used to the instant gratification of a fast and tight handjob. Still, something in his stomach was coiling tight. His mouth was open, letting out silent moans. Quinn kissed his top then bottom lip before dipping her tongue gently into his mouth to rub against his. Logan groaned, his stomach coiling tighter.

Then Quinn did something Logan was not expecting at all. She moved her head forward and sucked on his ear lobe. He let out a low, guttural moan.

This was new. His mind was hazy and he vaguely wondered why he never knew his ears were so sensitive.

Her hand started moving faster and his hips started bucking wildly as he thrust into her palms. He was gasping for air as she toyed with his ear lobe. 

“I-I’m so close, Quinn. I’m so fucking close.”

Quinn moved her hand even faster. She struggled to keep up with his thrusts and her wrist hurt. But she wanted to see Logan come undone just the way he saw her. 

Logan was gasping, whispering against her shoulder. 

“That feels so good. I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.” Quinn, sucked his ear lobe into her mouth hard, lightly biting down. Logan jerked violently and she felt the warm stickiness of his release. She continued to move her hand slowly.

Logan completely let go in her hand, completely making a mess of his shorts. He groaned loudly, coming more than he ever has.

“Jesus!” Quinn exclaimed. 

Logan smiled, sheepishly. It _was_ a lot. _And it was only a hand job, too,_ he thought to himself, kind of embarrassed.

Logan was breathing heavily as he rolled away from Quinn. She got up to wash her hands and upon returning to her room, she cautiously approached the bed a bit confused on what to do. Should she lie down? Sit down? After all _that_ are they supposed to touch again? She didn’t really know. She was thankful when Logan patted the spot beside him and stretched his arm out. She got into bed and he curled his arm around her.

For a while, they were silent before he snorted.

“I know you weren’t doing that with Del Figgalo. Or anyone.”

“Hey! You don’t know what I’m up to.”

Logan looked at her with a come-on expression.

“Fine. I..er...I guess biology just took over me.”

“Science doesn't explain that technique.” Logan mumbled. Quinn felt her chest swell. For her first time doing something like that, she was surprised that she might actually be good at it.

“What can I say? It’s all in the wrist.” She said cockily.

Logan started laughing which caused Quinn to laugh, dissipating any lingering awkwardness. After cuddling and talking for a couple of minutes, Logan eventually asked if she had a change of shorts. Quinn searched through Zoey and Lola’s closets, looking for anything James or Vince might have left behind. She eventually found basketball shorts and Logan disappeared into the bathroom to clean himself and change.

Quinn stared at the ceiling, feeling a bit weird. This was crazy. Her and Logan. The thought had crossed her mind several times after they kissed on the bench, but she never _really_ let herself think about it. Now, she kinda had to. She didn’t think they could have anything more than just...whatever weird, frenemy relationship they already had. She couldn’t even visualize it. Well, before she couldn’t visualize kissing Logan, let alone some serious heavy petting, and that just happened. She knew eventually they'd have to talk about it but she didn’t know how to start that conversation and she kinda just wanted to...not.

Logan re-entered the bedroom, standing awkwardly with his dirty clothes bunched up in his hands. The uncomfortable atmosphere was back and Quinn tried to keep her eyes on the ceiling, hoping that Logan would break the silence.

“Uh, do you have, like, a bag or something? You know, for my clothes.” 

Quinn got up from the bed, trying not to look at Logan. Under her desk was a crate filled with empty grocery bags. She handed Logan one without really looking at him, arms slightly shaking. She heard him stuff his clothes inside.

He looked at her, expecting her to say something. Quinn finally looked back, just as expectant, her hands held tightly at her sides.

“Um...I guess I should go. I’ll see you around, Pensky.” 

When he left, Quinn sank back into bed. Well that was awkward. She sighed and went to the bathroom again to examine herself. She looked the same but she felt...different. It's not everyday she makes out with boys. In fact, it was never. She almost couldn't believe that it wasn't some dream. 

Her eyes traveled to her neck where the bruise Logan had left sat, as if to say, hey this happened, and you liked it. Quinn touched it lightly, wondering how she was going to cover it. The events of the afternoon ran through her mind and she couldn’t help the blush that rose on her cheeks.

_I’ll see you around, Pensky._

Quinn smiled. She hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up soon. Let me know if you liked :) !


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was on Logan’s mind all day. Yesterday’s events had replayed in his mind on a constant loop for the past couple of hours. He was feeling a bit agitated.

Before spring break, when he thought he was going back to his hometown, Logan had a couple of hook ups in line. In fact, last week, before midterms, he had hooked up with Makeout Mandy. Strangely, he kind of felt guilty now. As if he cheated on Quinn. 

We’re not anything, Logan thought, trying to dismiss Quinn from his brain. But did he want to be? 

He sat up, ruffling his hair in frustration. He didn’t know. Leaving Quinn’s room without talking about it definitely didn’t help. Usually, he didn’t care where things stood with girls - he made it clear he was a one and done type of guy. But right now, he wanted to know what Quinn was thinking. It was unexpected that she didn’t say anything, Quinn seemed pushier than that. And weren’t scientists always, like, searching for answers? 

Ugh, Logan hated thinking. Maybe people thought he was stupid because of it but no thinking means no messes, no confusion, no emotions. And being alone and wallowing in his thoughts right now felt seriously lame.

He stood up. He needed to get out of his room. He was going to get food and then go back to his room, play some video games, then crash.

So why was he at Quinn’s door?

Logan stared at it for a couple of minutes, trying to will himself to turn around and go to campus dining. _I’m Logan Reese for fucks sake! I don't chase girls, they chase me!_ Still, he lifted his hand to knock on her door.

The door swung open before he could knock, leaving him frozen with his hand still in the air. 

Quinn looked shocked to see him at her door, but also a little grateful he was there. Logan quickly recovered, running his hand through his hair.

“Hey! Uh...I just…” he fumbled. “Um. Do you want to get some...some lunch!” He cursed himself for being so weird. _Real smooth, Reese._

“Uh..Yeah!” Quinn said. She was just on her way to Logan’s dorm, after giving herself quite the pep talk. Him coming to her first was relieving, especially because she had no clue what she was even going to say.

“Alright then. Sushi Rox?”

She nodded, returning into her room to grab her purse before shutting the door behind her.

At Sushi Rox, they didn’t start talking until their orders came out.

“Can I have some of your tempura roll,” She asked. 

“Sure.” Logan handed her a piece before swiping two pieces of her spicy tuna.

“Hey!” 

“Equivalent exchange.” He shrugged.

“That’s not equivalent, dummy!”

“I’m a boy.”

Quinn scoffed. “And that makes sense how?”

“Bigger appetite.” He patted his stomach.

“Well that’s dumb and kind of sexist.” She grabbed another piece of his sushi. “Now that’s fair.”

They both laughed and for a second they felt like normal Quinn and Logan….and then Quinn got soy sauce on her finger and stuck out her tongue to lick it off and Logan remembered the day prior.

He gulped, deciding to jump straight in. “So...wanna talk about yesterday?”

Quinn choked on her water, her face reddening. “What about yesterday?” She said cautiously, looking at everything but him. _It was nothing,_ Quinn thought, _just a boy and a girl, the birds and the bees, purely pheromones. We could just forget about it if we wanted to. Besides, Logan’s a player, he’s probably forgotten about it already in his growing list of hookups. Yeah, it was nothing._

Logan raised an eyebrow at her. “Quinn,” he started slowly, “I really think we should talk about it.”

She sighed. “Okay, well, I’m not sure what to say.”

“That’s a first,” he quipped as he rolled his eyes. She kicked him under the table.

“Ouch! Okay, okay. Um lets play a game, then.”

“Logan…”

“20 questions. But we can do five, instead.”

Quinn looked at him incredulously. What was that going to achieve? She didn’t see how asking each other five measly questions was going to clear up any confusion but she played along anyway. “Okay, fine. You first.”

“Okay. So yesterday, did you like it?” Logan asked, trying to be casual. He didn’t need the validation, he never asked this question to anyone. He knew he was good. If, on the off chance he wasn’t, he never cared. As long as he got his rocks off. But, for reasons he didn’t want to touch on yet, curiosity got the better of him. Despite how into it Quinn seemed yesterday, Logan wanted to know if she actually enjoyed it.

Quinn swallowed her food before answering. “Yeah, I liked it.” She blushed. “Did you?”

“Yeah.” Logan grinned. “A lot.”

Quinn’s blush deepened and she looked down at the table for a moment before looking back up at him. “Okay my turn.” 

“No, you just went.” 

“‘Did you?’ Does NOT count as a question.” Quinn scoffed incredulously.

“The hell it doesn’t. My turn, Pensky.”

“Fine. Stupid Logan.” 

Logan smiled, victorious. “Okay…uh...were you expecting it?”

Quinn thought carefully, looking to the side and pursing her lips as she mulled it over. “Kind of. I feel like after that time on the bench. The thought of...us?...doing something like that again did cross my mind. And I kind of felt like you thought the same, too. But, I don’t know, I didn’t expect all _that_ to happen yesterday.”

Logan nodded, feeling the same way. Sometimes there were moments where they’d just look at each other, and he guesses, in the back of his mind, he knew that their pent up feelings would come out one day. He grinned, waggling his eyebrows. “So you’ve thought about me like that before?”

“Uh-uh, Reese. My turn.” Quinn smiled. “Why did you come over yesterday?”

Logan wondered the same thing, too. They never really hung out alone without their other friends. Was it strange for him to want to hang out with her? 

“Well, I really was bored. I guess, you know with Michael and James being gone, I really had nothing to do. There’s no one here. And then I remembered that you’ve been staying on campus and I guess I wanted to do something.”

“So I’m your last option, huh.” She feigned hurt.

“Yeah. I mean, no! I mean, I don’t know?”

“I’m kidding. Kinda. We don’t really hang out.” Quinn brushed it off, ignoring her disappointment.

“I mean, I wouldn’t say you’d be my _last_ option. I usually just hang out with the guys, so whenever they go over, I kind of just follow. I think I’d hang out alone with you, before Zoey or Lola though.”

Quinn smiled at that. “Alright.”

“Is it weird? You know, for us to hang out?”

“Honestly, yes. You kind of bullied me Logan. And I think you’re dumb.”

“Ouch!” Logan clutched his chest, pretending she hurt his feelings. “I’m not dumb, my priorities are just different.”

“Yeah, misplaced.” Quinn said, rolling her eyes and laughing. “But you know, I kind of like hanging out with you. I think our dynamic is kind of fun. You know, I insult you, you insult me, I zap you with my watch, we laugh. Good times.”

“Yeah. Good times.” Logan deadpanned, rubbing the shoulder she usually zaps him on. He was happy, though, to hear that she didn’t mind his presence.

“Sorry, you know, for bullying you when we were freshmen.” He admitted, looking at her sincerely. “I can be a real jerk, But now, I’m only half joking when I make fun of you. And I like that you can take the heat.”

“Yeah, same here. And I don't think you’re all that dumb, either. You’re better than me at chemistry.”

"Hey! That's a secret.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh no. We wouldn't want the world to think you're smart,” she said sarcastically.

“You got that right. I have a reputation to uphold.” Logan winked. 

"All beauty no brains?"

"Exactly. Wait, you think I'm hot?" He joked, Quinn ignored him.

Logan liked the way the conversation was going. They weren’t being awkward anymore and were bouncing off each other like they usually do. It felt pretty normal to be eating lunch with her, just talking.

“Okay,” He said, finishing off his sushi.”Back to 20 questions, er, I mean 5 questions. Wait, what question are we on? And who’s turn is it?”

“Three. And it’s my turn.” Quinn said. “Okay, why did you kiss me? The first time.”

This question surprised Logan. He was so wrapped up in thinking about yesterday and what they would do next, he completely forgot that they had never addressed that. 

He thought about that day again, how he felt when he saw her. He had a habit of thinking after he spoke but for this question, he took time to figure out how to answer. 

“When I drove past you that day, I almost didn’t want to turn around. You looked so sad; I don’t think you’ve ever looked that defeated to me. And watching you cry over boring Mark Del Figgalo, who, by the way, has the personality of an actual piece of paper, made me want to cheer you up. You know, you’re like 1000 times cooler than him. You didn’t need to cry or change yourself to get him back. Again, he’s literally as boring as a piece of blank paper. Anyway, I guess maybe seeing you cry over a dude showed me you’re actually a girl. And it made me think that you’re a lot tougher than that, and that's something I’ve always kind of admired in you.”

Quinn was taken aback. His lengthy answer impressed her and satisfied her curiosity and confusion over that whole situation. She could only imagine how she looked, crying all by herself, mascara dripping onto her miniskirt. It was nice that Logan saw her as more than just a weird girl making a desperate attempt to get her boyfriend back. And it was nice that he had thought those good things about her all along. 

“Logan Reese,” She said, grinning from ear to ear. “ _you_ just complimented _me_.”

“Yeah, don’t get used to it.” Logan smiled back, thinking she looked kind of pretty all happy at a few nice words. “And I know I said your outfit was weird but it _was_ kind of cute so...I don’t know, I kind of just had to kiss you.”

Quinn blushed for the second time. She folded her napkin and placed it on her plate. “Alright, go ahead, ask me anything.”

“Are you really a virgin?”

Quinn looked around in horror, hoping no one heard him. “Shh! God, I’m 17! Let’s not add that to the list of things that make me the run-of-the-mill loser, okay?”

“Oh come on! Everyone thinks so.” Quinn glared at him. “In a non-insulting way, of course. I thought you were.” he mumbled. “Until yesterday.”

Quinn blushed again. _Damn it, face!_ “Well, yeah. Me and Mark never got that far. Actually, we never got further than kissing. I know _you_ have, playboy, I know you’ve gotten very far.”

Logan kind of shrank back in his chair, for the first time not very proud of his past escapades. 

She continued. “But I’ve never…” Quinn trailed off, busying her hands with the napkin on her plate. Her voice was barely a whisper and Logan struggled to hear her over the chatter of the restaurant. “I’ve never gone that far with anyone. Never touched...you know. Or been touched like that before.”

Logan was pleased and his chest swelled from the thought of being the first, hopefully, to deflower Quinn. Despite her weirdness, she was kind of seen as unattainable to most guys. After the day she changed her look, a lot of guys had been taking interest, realizing that she was actually pretty hot. After yesterday, Logan knew she was more than hot and couldn’t wait to know more. Oh the things he would-

“My turn, Hugh Hefner.” Quinn looked him in the eyes. “Was it...Was I good?”

He said he liked it and Quinn believed him. Kind of. He was just so much more experienced than her. Plus going from kissing someone like Mark to someone like Logan was completely different. She didn’t want to ask outright if she measured up to the other girls because that sounded so lame and weirdly competitive and not like her at all but...she still wanted to know and hoped he understood what she was asking him. After all, it was such a new experience to her.

Logan was going to answer playfully but seeing the sincerity in Quinn’s eyes prompted him to answer without any pretense. “Yeah, really good. It was better than anything I've experienced, honestly”

Quinn felt relieved. His words were not lost on her. Her embarrassed relief turned into self-satisfaction and the inner her - the part of her that was sensual and free - was laughing proudly. _Take that everyone who thinks I’m a boring prude!_

They talked a little longer, to give themselves time to think of their last question, although they both knew what they wanted to ask. Eventually, they paid for their food (Quinn insisted on paying for herself, not wanting to think of this meal as anything more than just a meal) and left the restaurant. The car ride back to campus was quiet, they listened to the radio and talked about their friends. 

Logan walked her to her dorm, which Quinn thought was sweet, but she suspected he had other intentions. At her door, she turned around to face him, wanting to prolong the night just a little bit, in case he really was just walking her to her dorm.

“Alright last question, Logan.” She smiled brightly.

He stepped just a little closer to her. He smiled flirtatiously. Quinn felt her body warm up as she braced herself to hear the question she had been waiting for. “Do you wanna do it again?”

Quinn bit her lip, trying to contain her excitement. Finally. “Yeah, do you?”

He nodded. Feeling encouraged, he stepped forward, backed her up into the door, and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i'm honestly surprised at myself. I used to write ShikaTema fanfics on ff.net but I'd literally never finish them lmfao (before I deleted all of them lmfaosdskdj). But I've written almost all the chapters for this fic already like who am I?
> 
> Also I was reading logan's wiki and forgot he was actually really good at chem. sorry for thinking u were completely dumb bb.
> 
> also who else doesn't believe logan wouldn't have thought quinn's outfit was cute in Quinn Misses The Mark?
> 
> Anyway Chapter 3 up soon ! Lmk if u liked :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a minute lol

Quinn tried to be quiet as Logan had her pressed to her door with his mouth on her neck and his hand up her shirt. His hands traveled down her body to grab her hips and press his body into hers. Quinn clutched his back, as if to hold herself up.

Something about making out where anyone could see them was getting her excited. She wondered how it would feel if he picked her up and took her against the door. The thought made her weak at the knees and she held onto him tighter. 

Logan kissed down her neck and in one swift movement he had her shirt pulled down and his lips latched to her nipple. Quinn sucked in a sharp breath, pressing her body closer to his. God, this felt so good. She snaked her hands down to his waistband, unbuttoning his shorts and grabbing him.

Logan groaned, biting and sucking on the skin of her breast. He unzipped her pants and just as he was about to slip his hands into her panties they heard one of the doors further down the hallway unlock.

Quinn pushed Logan away and turned around, quickly pulling her shirt back up. Logan, pulled his shirt down over his unzipped shorts and tried to look casual, leaning against the wall.

The girl leaving her dorm glanced once at them, shrugged, and continued down the hallway. When she turned to the right and was finally out of sight, Logan and Quinn let out the breath they had both been holding.

“Close one, huh.” Logan chuckled.

“For real.” Quinn said entering her room. Through her blinds, she could see that the sun was setting, covering her room with a soft orange glow. She faced Logan; her heart still beating fast from earlier. He was fixing his hair, looking nervous.

“I think it would’ve been bad if she saw us.” He said, finally.

“Well...obviously.” She replied, laughing.

He continued. “Like I think...that…maybe no one should see us. Ever.”

Understanding dawned on her. “Oh you mean we should keep this a secret?”

He nodded. “I just don’t want anyone to make a big deal out of it, you know. Nothing against you...it's just that...it’d be better if no one knew.”

Quinn understood, she really did. She knew what people would say, she knew the reaction they’d get and how hard it would be to explain this. While it wasn’t that random to her and Logan, it would be very random to anyone else. Still, her heart dropped a little.

Logan was still looking at her, offering a sheepish smile as he stepped close to her. His hands were at her waist and he was looking at her as if she was the only thing that mattered right now.

 _Don't look at me like that if you don’t want to be seen with me,_ she wanted to say. Instead, she nodded. _I’m not even sure if I want to be seen with him,_ she reassured herself.

“I got you. My lips are sealed.” The words came confidently from her lips and the smile she gave after was just as alluring, hiding any hesitation that was in her mind.

Logan grinned in a way that brought her attention back to the hands on her body. His eyes were trained on her lips and Quinn let a seductive smile spread across her face. 

“Besides,” she whispered, moving her hands to his neck and pulling him down until his face was just millimeters from hers. “I can keep a secret.”

And then she captured his lips in a heated kiss. Logan didn’t shy away from it, instead he picked her up and all but threw her down on the bed. Immediately, he was over her, lying comfortably between her legs, using his left forearm to hold his weight while his right hand gripped her hip. 

Quinn was burning up. She needed to be closer. She grabbed at the hem of Logan’s shirt and tugged at it. He quickly helped her in pulling his shirt off and watched her sit up to take off her own. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra and let it fall from her chest. She pulled him back to her, forgetting to be embarrassed.

Logan rocked his hips into hers as she captured his ear lobe in her mouth. He hissed, clutching at her breast tightly.

He kissed her again, holding her jaw in place as he ravished her mouth without restraint. Quinn moaned softly and dug her nails into his back. When his hand moved from her jaw, down her throat, her chest, her stomach and slipped into her jeans, Quinn tensed. Logan pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes, asking for her permission. 

Quinn bit her lip and nodded. She felt his fingers slip into her panties, traveling further down, until he felt her wetness. Quinn bit back any noise that threatened to escape from her lips and rocked her hips as he moved his fingers. He rubbed up and down her slit, carefully watching her reactions. Quinn could only stare into his eyes, eyebrows furrowed, cheeks hot. 

Slowly, he slipped a finger inside her and smiled as her eyes closed and her mouth opened to let out the sexiest moan.

He moved his hand at a steady rhythm and smirked as she moved her hips forward to match his pace. “You like that, don't you, baby?”

Quinn gasped out a strained yes, tongue darting out to lick her lips. She had never felt something like this before. It was so much better than when she tried to do it herself. She wanted more.

By the way she looked and the movement of her hips, Logan decided to up the ante. He slipped another finger inside. Quinn’s nails dug sharply into his back and she swore. 

“Oh my God….please.” She wasn’t even sure what she was begging for, but she knew she desperately needed more. 

Logan moved his hand faster, enjoying the noise that came from his fingers inside her.

“Fuck, Quinn, you’re so wet.”

Quinn only moaned in response. Logan moved his head down, swiping his tongue across her nipple. Quinn moved harshly on his hand.

“Logan…” She whined. “ _Please..._ ”

“Please what?”

Her mind was going hazy. She couldn’t think straight, all her attention was on what he was doing to her. “I...Fuck!”

Hearing Quinn swear only encouraged Logan. He sped up.

“Please what, Quinn?” He urged. He knew what she wanted but he wanted her to say it. He’d do anything she asked, but to hear it from her lips would be everything.

Quinn rocked against his hand. “Please fuck me!” She cried.

Logan grinned, removing his fingers gently, making Quinn shiver.

He pulled down her jeans, then her underwear, planting a soft kiss on her pelvis, before removing his own pants.

Suddenly Quinn was acutely aware of her nakedness. She’s never been this exposed before in front of anyone and she felt a bit shy. A blush settled on her cheeks and she averted her eyes. Perhaps Logan noticed this because he rubbed her cheek gently, pulling her gaze back to him. 

He smiled down at her so sweetly her heart could’ve broken. “You’re beautiful, Quinn.”

Her nervousness now gone, Quinn couldn’t control the smile that spread across her face. It grew even wider when she looked at Logan and it seemed like he even surprised himself by saying that. His eyebrows furrowed a little before he smirked, leaning down to kiss her.

“You know, for a nerd.”

Quinn smacked his thigh playfully. She watched as Logan slipped on a condom.

“Where’d you pull that out from?”

“I’ve always got one.” He said, positioning himself above her. He used his thighs to spread hers apart.

Quinn didn’t know how she felt about him always having a condom on deck, as if he always expected to be in a situation like this. But she took solace in the fact that he always used protection and had some right now because she definitely didn't.

Logan brought his hand down between her legs to rub her gently, pulling Quinn back from her thoughts. She shivered, looking him straight in the eye.

“I want to hear you say it again.” He rubbed faster and Quinn’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan. 

She let herself revel in the sensation, rocking her hips this way and that to feel more. When Logan slipped his finger inside her yet again, Quinn squeaked. Logan smirked at the noise while Quinn blushed, embarrassed. Like hell she’d let him have all the power here. She pulled herself up slightly and softly licked his ear lobe. She felt him shudder against her.

“Logan,” she whispered, “I want you to fuck me.”

He groaned. She was just so sexy! The way she took control of situations where he thought he was in charge worked him up more than he thought it would.

He positioned himself at her entrance. When he slipped inside, Quinn cried out.

Remembering this was her first time, he moved excruciatingly slow. She was so wet and so warm he wanted to go in fast and pound her into the mattress. Logan clenched his jaw tight.

When he was all the way in, he looked at her to make sure she was okay. 

Quinn squirmed. It didn’t hurt like she thought it would. In fact, it felt pretty good. She grabbed his hips, trying to urge him to move.

He did not hesitate and began moving his hips steadily, noting the way Quinn arched her back. 

“Holy shit!” She cried out, not knowing how it could get better than this. But it did when Logan started kissing the sensitive skin of her neck. It got even better when he reached down between them and used his thumb to rub her clit.

He pulled out until just the tip was at her entrance before slamming back in. The noise that came from Quinn made him repeat this action over and over again just so he could hear her voice. She was swearing so much, Logan was both surprised and turned on. Eventually, he sped up, pumping in and out of her at a faster pace.

“Jesus Christ, Quinn,” He said against her neck, clutching her hips tightly. “You feel amazing.” 

She was so freaking wet, Logan was struggling to last. Has sex ever felt this good? He started moving even faster, pounding into her at a high speed. Quinn’s moans got louder and louder and louder until it filled the room. 

She was thankful her residence hall was mostly empty because there was no way she could contain her voice. It just felt too good. She lifted her hips and pushed forward, trying to take in as much of Logan as she could.

He held himself up over her, rotating his hips in a way that made her eyes roll. When he looked down at her, he wished he had photographic memory. He could almost come just from the sight: her face was flushed, her eyes were shut tight, and her mouth was dropped open as she took in heavy breaths. With each stroke, she whispered his name.

For some odd reason, he wanted to make this special for her. Wanted this to be a fond memory, where she could think back to her first time and not feel like it sucked or like she was used.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. Quinn opened her eyes as Logan slowed down, opting for long and deep strokes. He put his palm to her face, holding her gaze. He hoped she saw in his eyes that this was something he’d never forget, and that he took her seriously - took this seriously. 

She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. Logan pulled her forward for a deep kiss, hoping to communicate whatever it was he was feeling. When he moved his head back to look at her, she was smiling at him in a way that made his stomach lurch.

“Quinn…” He whispered, his voice breaking just a bit. 

He knew they were both close, he could feel her walls tightening around him. Quinn’s hands moved to the back of his neck and she looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

In the back of his mind, for a fleeting second, Logan thought he was falling in love.

Staring into each other’s eyes, they came apart together.

When Logan woke up, the first thing he noticed was the grey-blue light that came with early morning. The second thing he noticed was the numbness of his arm.

He looked to his right, taking Quinn in. Her head was resting heavy on his shoulder, cutting off circulation. Her hair was tickling his nose. 

Logan never felt so comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. He didn’t want to wake her but he tried to adjust himself. He stopped moving when her arm that was around him tightened.

She mumbled, mentioning something about semiconductors. Logan didn’t know what that was but she made it sound so cute.

He decided he’d go back to sleep.

When he woke up the second time, Quinn was up. She looked lost in thought, rubbing her palm in circles on his chest.

“Hey.” He said softly, stretching his arms and legs out. Quinn took this moment to get up and Logan frowned at the absence of body heat.

“Hey.” She said, putting on the clothes that they had thrown to the floor last night. “I didn’t want to wake you but now that you’re up, I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

Logan nodded, laying in bed with his eyes closed for a little longer. When he heard the shower turn on he wondered if Quinn would freak out if he joined her. After running through different scenarios for longer than he wanted to admit, he decided it was too early for that. Still, he added it to the list of things he’d like to do with her in the future. 

_I’m thinking of the future?!_ He had really been shocking himself these past two days. 

While he was dressing, Quinn came out, towel drying her damp hair. Logan frowned when she sat down at her desk, swiveling in her chair to face him. She wasn’t really looking at him, her eyes were fixed on the floor.

“Uh, Quinn? What’s wrong?”

She faced him slowly, smiling meekly. “I’m not sure how to act.”

“Um...normal?” He said, throwing his shirt over his head.

“Yeah, that’s easy for _you_ to say.” She mumbled. 

_Ouch._ Logan sat down at the end of her bed, directly in front of her. “Hey, this is new for me, too, kinda. I mean, okay, not really. But, you know.” He hoped his word vomit made sense.

Suddenly Quinn looked angry. _I guess it didn’t make sense._

“No, I _don’t_ know.” She said sharply. “I have never done that before! I have never done anything like that with anyone before! It was _everything_ to me. And I thought, maybe it meant something to you, too. But you’re _you_. And you want to keep this a _secret._ Which I get, I guess, but I feel like I already know how this is going to end up. And I just…” She breathed out. “I don’t know how I should act.”

Logan was quiet for a while, realizing that she thought he was just going to string her along. She was still looking at the ground.

“Quinn,” he said, reaching out to hold her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. “You’re not just a number to me. It was everything for me, too.”

“Then why do you want to keep this a secret?” The anger was gone and Logan felt guilty as sadness replaced it.

“You don’t?”

Her eyes widened and she looked conflicted as she struggled to communicate her thoughts. “I-I don’t know. I just...don’t know why...you don’t want to be seen with me? Is it because I’m _me?_ ”

“I never said I don’t want to be _seen_ with you. I just don’t want this part to be known. I mean, I know what people say about me. I’m not saying I’m going to be hooking up with anyone else...I mean, if you wanna continue this.” He sounded hopeful.”It’s just...there would be too many people involved. And it’s...nice like this. It’s only been two days. But it’s nice like this. Just the two of us.”

Quinn looked like she was battling herself. Her eyebrows furrowed as if she was about to cry. She didn’t. But her next words came out shaky.

“Logan...I think I like you.”

_But she thinks I’ll break her heart._

He wasn’t necessarily surprised. He knew his reputation. And his and Quinn’s dynamic was kind of strange. But still, since that kiss on the bench, probably even before then, Logan was sure he always had feelings for Quinn.

He raised her face so she would look at him. She bit her lip, holding her breath, waiting for what he would say. 

Logan wasn’t the most romantic, he’d never really been in a relationship before, never felt like he wanted to. But he knew himself well, and he knew that he was probably already falling for her. Expressing his feelings was a bit hard but with all the sincerity in his being, he spoke.

“I like you, too, Quinn.”

Quinn let out her breath of relief. She hugged him, spilling into his arms, finally out of the chair. Logan rubbed her back gently, feeling as if they had always been this way together - like there was never a time where they weren’t like this.

His hold tightened and he knew, for sure, that he was definitely falling for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon she's already finished gonna make the one after before I post. Also this might be more than 5 chapters i think idk for now.
> 
> lemme know what u think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one because I just finished two more chapters lolol. I think I'll post them later after I get the next done because I want to post them at the same time.
> 
> _Here’s a timeline of their spring break: I’m going off of college schedules rather than hs bc it is a boarding school and i think they’d have scheduled exams for classes that only happen on certain days. (I say I think but Im just taking creative freedom). Quinn’s exams ended on a Wednsday. Logan’s on a Thursday. They hooked up the first time on a Saturday evening. Second time on Sunday. Spring Break officially ends on the next Sunday. So it's like a 10-11 day break. Including the first day they hooked up, there's like 7 days they get to themselves - you could imagine any one of the weekdays tbh. I only mention the specific day in two or so chapters. It's gonna feel like its been longer but that is my intention._

The next couple days would go by slowly. And Quinn and Logan wouldn’t mind, spending every conceivable hour together. The shift in their relationship was sudden and fast, but it felt natural. So natural that they both had almost forgotten that they used to be at each other’s throats, wondering why they didn’t get together sooner. 

They knew this period of time of isolated bliss would be short lived. Although it was barely the middle of the week, the end of Spring Break was fast approaching. They both tried to ignore it, paying attention to only each other. But sometimes, the universe reminded them that they were not the only two people left on earth.

One day, while Logan was in Quinn’s room with her on top of him, she got a call from Zoey and Lola. She had been riding him, bouncing up and down his length with amazing energy. Just as they were both approaching climax, Logan heard a ringing noise.

“What’s...that...noise?” He asked, between grunts. Quinn slowed down ( _Booooo!_ Logan thought) and turned her head side to side, trying to find the source. When she twisted around to look behind her, she saw the video-chat screen open on her computer. Her eyes widened and she panicked for a second, forgetting no one could see her until she accepted the call. 

“Crap!” Quinn shouted, getting off of Logan and frantically putting her clothes on. ( _BOOOOO!_ ) “I forgot Zoey and Lola texted me to do a group call. They wanted to talk today.” 

Logan had his hands folded behind his head, watching Quinn, disappointed they had to stop.

“What the hell are you doing?” She hissed as she sat down at the computer. “Hide!”

“Where?” He started to dress. 

“Uh, I dunno.” She said sarcastically. “Maybe where they won’t see you?”

Logan sighed and stood on the opposite side of the room, completely out of sight. 

“Hey Zoey! Lola!” Quinn said excitedly when she accepted the call. Logan almost laughed, her shirt was inside out, her hair was tousled and her face was all red. If Zoey and Lola couldn’t figure out what Quinn had been doing, they had to be dumber than he was!

“Hey Quinn!” They both said. “How’s it going? We feel bad! You’re all alone up there.”

_Like hell she was,_ Logan rolled his eyes.

“Aw, guys, it’s okay. I’ve just been working on some Quinnventions and chilling. Actually, I’m having the time of my life!”

_Hell yeah, you are,_ Logan thought with a grin on his face.

“Uh, Quinn?” Lola asked. “Why do you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“All red and...sweaty.”

Logan struggled not to laugh.

“Uhh, I’ve been exercising a little bit, too.”

“You don’t exercise.”

_Oh yes she does._ His grin widened.

“Thought I might start, you know, with all this time to myself.” 

That seemed to satisfy Lola. But then Zoey chimed in.

“What’s that on your neck?”

For a second Quinn was confused, squinting at herself on the monitor. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw that her hickey hadn’t fully faded yet. She silently cursed Logan before answering Zoey.

“I zapped myself while I was tweaking with my zap watch.” She then quickly went on about some upgrades she was trying to make on it (something about a high definition scope combined with heat/optical tracking) and made up a totally fake but believable story about how her watch hit her in the neck because she was the closest warm body to it. Quinn had accidentally hurt or burnt herself many times before, so Zoey and Lola accepted it without question, telling her to practice safe science.

Logan snorted, not loud enough for them to hear, but loud enough for Quinn to flick him off away from the view of the camera.

“Have you seen Logan, yet?” Zoey asked. Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to think of how to answer that without coming off suspicious.

Zoey continued. “I know he’s been back at PCA for a while now. If you get lonely there’s always Logan.”

“Ew!” Lola started. “Quinn’s not _that_ desperate.”

_Shut up, Martinez._

Quinn laughed, nervously. “Yeah, I’ve seen him here and there. We’ve hung out a couple times. But you know, it’s _Logan_ , you know? There’s only so much of him I can take.”

He didn’t like that she said that but he understood. They both agreed to keep their relationship a secret but after spending pretty much every waking moment together (And nights too), it stung a little that she’d talk about him like he wasn’t important to her.

Lola and Zoey laughed, happy that Normal Quinn was doing Normal Quinn Things. Logan could only imagine their reactions if Quinn had told them what she’d really been up to.

They started talking about their breaks and what they’d been doing back at home. Both Logan and Quinn learned that Lola was home for all of two days before going to stay at Vince’s. They were surprised to hear that Zoey had been talking to Chase every day since break started.

They talked about their feelings and a bunch of other Girl Stuff and it was all so boring to Logan; He wished the call would end so he and Quinn could get back to their previous activities.

“We’re coming back on Saturday!’ Lola exclaimed happily. “So are the guys. We all need to hang out soon.”

“For real, I miss y’all.” Zoey said.

Logan’s stomach dropped. He actually did miss his friends. But them coming back to campus meant less Quinn time and he wasn’t ready to give that up.

“Yeah, I miss you guys, too.” Quinn said sincerely but a part of her guiltily thought that she could wait to see them. “Anyways, I really have to go. I think I crossed some wrong wires. Something’s smelling a little crispy in here.”

“Quinn! Don’t burn down the room!”

“Okay! Miss you guys, love you, bye!” She closed out of the call before turning to Logan.

“‘But it’s _Logan._ ’” He mimicked her with a voice in a higher octave, raising his hands up and contorting his face comically. “What does that even mean?”

“Oh don’t be so sensitive.” She said. “ _You’re_ the one who wanted to keep this a secret.”

“For exactly that reason!” He gestured to the camera, recalling what Lola had said about him.

“Whatever.” Quinn pulled him into an embrace and covered his jaw with kisses. “I like Logan.”

He smiled at that, hugging her tightly and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Logan had moved some of his stuff into Quinn’s room. He had spent the night maybe one or twice after they first had sex, so the next morning he brought his toothbrush over, some hair products, some shower stuff, and some clothing, figuring it would be a routine thing.

“Hey! Knock. I was changing.” She said when he opened the door like it was his room and dumped his stuff on her bed.

“Like I haven’t seen it all already.” He rolled his eyes before smiling cockily. “In multiple positions.”

Quinn threw a scrunchy at him. She put on her pants. “Why’d you bring all your stuff here?”

“I figured I’m gonna be spending the night here more so I just brought what I needed.”

“What if I wanted to stay in your room?”

He disappeared into the bathroom to put his hair and shower stuff away. He spoke louder so she could hear him. “Doubt it. But you’re more than welcome to. Girls’ rooms smell better though. And are cleaner. You don’t wanna know what's under Michael’s bed. Or mine. Even _I_ don't know.”

Quinn shuddered. It was no wonder Vince and James took to spending the night here.

“I actually don’t mind you staying here.” She said once he came back. She had already put his clothes in her closet. She smiled as she shut it. “In fact, I want you to.”

Logan grinned, hugging her tightly and pulling them both down onto her bed. Quinn shifted until she could look at him properly. Logan reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear, keeping his hand on her cheek.

He was going to miss how easy this was when their friends came back.

“It’s gonna suck to move it out though.” He said.

“It wasn’t that much stuff.” Quinn answered, placing her hands over his.

“I don’t mean like that. I mean not being able to be like this with you and having to hide it.”

“Oh.” Quinn looked down. “Yeah that is going to suck.” She looked back up at him, placing the hand that was over his on his cheek. “But I’m sure we could find some time to be alone.”

“Quinn..” He started. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. _This time I spent with you has been so precious and awesome and I don’t want it to be any other way._ Lame! _I think you’re the prettiest, smartest person to ever exist and I think I’m falling in love with you._ Double lame! He didn’t have the kind of command over the english language necessary to make his words sound genuine but also like him. He wasn’t sure how to tell Quinn that she was always someone important to him, even before all of this, probably before they even kissed all those weeks ago.

She looked at him expectantly. He swallowed. 

“You know I like you, right?” Logan settled. He was asking seriously, searching in her eyes for acknowledgement and reciprocation.

Quinn nodded. “Yeah.” She moved forward and kissed him. “I like you, too.”

“And I don’t want to be this way with anyone else.”

A huge grin broke out on Quinn’s face and she pulled him into her arms, her head in between his shoulder and his chin. 

“Me either.” It came out muffled but just those two words meant the world to Logan.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her with more emotion than he even knew he was capable of. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, as if it froze just for them to enjoy this particular moment.

They took in every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if u liked. This one is kind of short. Also I don't think I will be writing much smut from here on out. If you really liked that I'm sorry its so hard to write/get creative with and I hate sex words omfg if you see me write c*ck its not me


	5. Chapter 5

Logan had never felt like this before. Somewhere deep inside him, where he was aware of his emotional depth, he knew that this feeling could be called love. Not all of it was romantic or sexual. Some of it was platonic, like the feeling he would have for a close friend. Most of it was so intimate that his entire body would be engulfed in a warm feeling that was indescribable. And all of it was for Quinn.

She was sleeping beside him. For some reason, he was up earlier than her. She usually was up before him. She had explained it to him once. She tries to maximize her days by starting early and ending late - that way she could get ahead on schoolwork and dedicate more time to her experiments and inventions. Lately, she’d sleep in a little longer, although she would still be up for some time while he was still out cold. 

She mumbled in her sleep. Again, about these semiconductors! He’d have to remind her that she was talking about them so much. Maybe it was for her zap watch. Or something else. He wouldn’t understand even if she told him. He’d listen anyway.

That was one of the little things about their relationship that surprised him. He knew it was definitely more than physical one day during lunch when she was going on and on about integrated circuits and he actually asked her a question about the topic. 

She had lit up and went into a lengthy and in-depth analysis that he didn’t quite understand.

Still, he was happy to pay attention.

  
  
They’d also play his video games together in his room. Quinn was always quick on the uptake and after a few games, she would start beating him. And it made him mad! The kind of playful anger he’d get for Michael and James - although leagues softer for Quinn.

It shocked him, sometimes, that he was already this comfortable with her. That there was never any pretend or pretense. 

She’d laugh and call him a baby and promise to let him win the next game. He’d lose anyways, and she’d giggle as she pulled him into a hug when he’d cover his face in frustration.

“Logannn.” She’d laugh. Side-splitting laughter that made all his petty competitiveness leave his body. “Don’t be mad you suck.

“I don’t _suck_ . Maybe, just _maybe,_ you have a little - a _tiny_ bit - of skill. And, you know, beginners luck.”

“It’s okay to admit I’m better than you.” She said somberly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, in your head.” He grinned, pulling her into his lap.

“When the rest of them get back, I’ll play Michael and make him cry.” Quinn promised, only half joking.

“Now _that_ I need to see.”

Another time, they had just woken up and were in the bathroom together.

“Hand me the toothpaste.” He had asked when she started brushing her teeth.

She slid it over.

“Thanks babe.” He said, flipping the cap open and squeezing some onto his brush.

She faced him with wide eyes, slowing the movement of her toothbrush.

“What?” He asked, brushing his teeth nervously.

She shrugged, leaning over to rinse. 

When she came back up, a smirk was on her lips. “Nothing. _Babe._ ”

After that, He started to call her that more, never really realizing it.

One time, while Logan was busy on a phone call with his father, Quinn had gone to the hardware store (with his car! And he was completely fine with it!) to get some tools she needed. When she came back she handed him a bag before going to the makeshift workstation she made from her desk.

Inside the grocery bag was a hair product he had offhandedly said he wanted to try once and a hair brush.

“What’s this?”

“Oh I saw it when I stopped by Walmart to get some snacks for the movie we’re watching later. It’s not the brand you wanted, that one was way too expensive. But it's similar. And I just thought you’d like the brush. It heats up when you press the button.”

Logan didn’t know what to say at the time. It wasn’t a big deal. He knew that from the way she was acting, mostly focused on her design sketch, not even turning around to look at him as she spoke. He knew it wasn’t that serious but...he struggled to find the words. 

“Thank you,” He said quietly, meaning it so much more than she could even fathom.

“Hm?” She turned around. “Oh yeah, no biggie! I know you love your hair.”

He had held her closer that night when they watched the movie, falling asleep cuddling Quinn before it even ended.

  
  
All these moments were all more meaningful than Logan ever thought he would experience. He never even cared to experience it. But when they brushed their teeth together, showered together, napped together, or even just sat in silence together an overwhelming feeling would rush over his body. 

It was much like what he was feeling now as he watched her sleep. He wondered if she felt that way around him too.

Logan grabbed his phone, careful to not wake Quinn. It was 6 am. Friday. Their friends would be back tomorrow. From what he gathered, they’d all be coming back after 12 pm, staggering the exact times they’d return to work around their schedules and traffic. Logan was dreading it.

Part of him wanted to wake Quinn up so they could spend as much time as they possibly could together before everyone came back. Maybe he’d take her out on a super nice date as a surprise. Or maybe something more low-key but just as romantic like a picnic. Or maybe they could stay in, not wasting any moment on travel or getting ready. 

With the thought of everything he wanted to do in his mind, he fell asleep.

  
  
Around ten, Quinn woke up. Logan was snoring gently beside her. She got up quietly. He groaned and grabbed the pillow she had been sleeping on, his hand searching for her.

Realizing she wasn’t there, he slowly opened his eyes.

“Shoot. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Quinn said, sitting back on the bed with her legs crossed her hands reaching out to find one of his.

Logan yawned, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. “It’s cool. I woke up earlier but fell back asleep by accident.”

“Go back to sleep. I’m gonna take a quick shower.”

“Hell no.” Logan frowned, pulling her into him by the arm. He gently rubbed her back. “I want to spend as much time as I can with you today.”

Quinn blushed at his words. She felt the same way. Today was their last full day together and she admonished herself for waking up so late. 

“Then come with me to shower.” She said as she held herself up to look at him.

“Ooh. What are you trying to do?” Logan smiled, his voice suggestive.

Quinn rolled her eyes. “Hygiene. Duh.” She got up, climbing over him to get down from bed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Logan held onto her waist as they walked to the bathroom.

“Shower sex would’ve been nice.” He mumbled to himself.

“I never said we wouldn’t.” She stuck her tongue out at him before darting quickly into the bathroom, laughing.

He wasted no time following after her.

  
  
When they came out, they immediately started gathering all his things. He went back into the bathroom, using a couple of her grocery bags to get all his stuff together. Quinn took his clothes out of her closet, remembering that she’d need to grab his dirty ones that were in her hamper so they could drop it off at the laundry room in his dormitory. 

It really wasn’t that much stuff. And it wasn’t like he was leaving town. His building was only a couple minutes from hers. And she’d still see him everyday. Yet, Quinn still felt sad as she put all his clothes on her bed.

When he came back into the bedroom, bags in hand, she sighed.

“Remember a couple days ago when you said this was going to suck?” 

“Yeah.” He said, setting the bags on the floor before taking a seat on her bed. He held his arms out for her to come forward. She stood between his legs, resting her hands on his shoulders while his hands went to her hips. She looked down at him.

“Well this sucks.”

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “At least we’ll see each other every day.”

“Yeah but who knows how it's going to change.”

He shook his head. “Trying not to think about it. Let’s go put this shit away so we can have fun.”

Quinn nodded, bending down to give him a quick kiss. 

They went to his dorm, noting how it seemed like more people were back already. They tried to look casual. Like two friends just helping each other out. The distance between them was only about three feet, maybe even less. But it felt like oceans were between them.


	6. Chapter 6

After putting all his things away, Logan and Quinn spent the rest of their morning eating pancakes at some quaint little diner that sold breakfast all day. Then they went into town to shop. Well, mostly window shopping for Quinn. Logan was legitimately shopping and had to be convinced to check out the thrift shops and consignment stores in less expensive parts of town. 

Quinn found some cute matching bracelets for her, Zoey and Lola. There was also an adorable heart locket with a hinge so tiny it looked like a plain pendant when she first saw it. Quinn looked at it for a little longer than necessary but ultimately decided that it was out of her budget. 

Logan visibly bloomed on the trip to Rodeo drive. It was about 45 minutes away from PCA. When they parked and started walking around, he fully blossomed. Aside from it being way too expensive and high profile for Quinn, she had fun pretending she was some rich trust fund girl that could actually afford anything at the Louis Vuitton store.

Logan actually knew some of the store managers which was…insane to Quinn. But they got to skip the lines outside and enter each store they went to. He took pictures of her trying on sunglasses or posing with some of the bags. 

“Take a picture of me with the monogram bag.” She begged.

Logan laughed. “I didn’t know you liked this kind of stuff, babe.”

“Well, it's cute….but If you tell anyone I’d have to kill you.” She stated.

“Oooh scared!” Logan said, shaking sarcastically as he positioned his phone to take a picture.

“Yeah you should be.”

He snapped the picture. Quinn smiled when he showed her it. “Awesome. A memory of my materialism. Now I gotta read some textbooks later to ease my guilt.”

Logan shook his head. “You can like designer and still be a nerd, you know. You don’t have to be one thing.”

“Lecture me when you tell everyone your chemistry grades.”

“Nevermind, _nerd_. Go read your textbooks.”

Quinn laughed as they went to checkout so he could buy a new wallet. Leaving the store, she wished the day would be just a little longer, so they could spend it just like this, doing nothing important together.

They ended up venturing further into LA to Little Tokyo. There, they found a karaoke lounge that actually opened in the afternoon rather than the evening.

They sang a couple songs in one of the private rooms and ate the lunch special provided on the menu. Logan insisted on paying.

“ _Quinn_ ,” he said, calling her by her name for the first time in days. “We already split breakfast. Besides, my allowance could _buy_ you.”

“Okay, rich boy.”

“That’s my name!” He happily took the title, placing his black card on the payment tray. 

On the way out, they stopped to take a couple pictures at the purikura booth at the front of the lounge.

When they finally left, the sun was high in the sky, signaling late afternoon.

Logan grabbed Quinn’s hand, surprising her. They hadn’t really held hands in public yet. She smiled to herself and he grinned at her, squinting under the sun.

“Days not over yet, babe.”

The drive back to Malibu was kind of long as they were going back from downtown LA.

Logan hadn’t told Quinn where they were going yet and she was getting angsty thinking they were already heading back to campus.

“Oh yeah!” He said suddenly. “You talk in your sleep.”

“I do?” She could only imagine the embarrassing things she said. Especially since she had taken to dreaming of him lately.

“Yeah. Well more a mumble. You talk a lot about semi...automatics?”

“Semi-automatics?” That sounded ridiculous.

“No that wasn’t it. Semi...semi...what was it? Semiconductors!” He nodded. “Yeah. Semiconductors. Are you making something in your dreams?”

“I have been reading up on them a bit. They can be used in integrated circuits and I’ve been looking at all types of those. But no, don’t think I’m making anything with that just yet.”

“Maybe you have an idea that you can’t remember. You should keep, like, a dream journal. For inventions that you only think about when you’re asleep.” He said, patting her thigh.

Quinn smiled, grabbing his hand. She had never thought she’d see the day where Logan would be so encouraging and so attentive towards her hobby. It was nice.

This whole thing was nice. And then it hit her suddenly that they wouldn’t get moments like this anymore. Because it would be a secret. And they’d have to hide it around their friends and everyone else. It felt like a punch to the chest and Quinn let all her breath out at once.

“You okay?” Logan asked. 

“Yeah. Just thinking.” She held on to his hand tighter.

He left it alone. “We’re here.”

He took her to the beach, she realized. In the trunk of his car there were blankets and a basket with some water, wine, glasses, and fancy cheeses and fruits.

“When did you have time to put all this together?” She asked. They had been with each other literally all day.

“My dad has an apartment in LA. He’s got people cleaning it and butlers in the city so I just hit up one of them to get all this stuff for us. I went with him to my car while you were in the bathroom at karaoke.”

“ _Wow._ ” Quinn said. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

Logan smiled. “Yes, I did. I’d do anything for you. I _want_ to do it for you.”

Quinn gaped, at a loss for words.

“Thank you, Logan.”

“Of course, babe.”

“And thank the butler. And your dad.”

“Done and done.” He grabbed her hand. “Okay I haven’t thanked my dad yet but I will.”

He led her to a private part on the beach. The only other people in the area was a family and at the distance they were at, Quinn could barely see them.

They set up the blankets quickly, and organized the basket and its contents in a pretty way. When Logan layed down on his side, one leg up with his hand bent at the elbow to hold up his head, Quinn took a picture. The first picture she had taken on her phone in a while. The only picture she had of Logan, save for the purikura that was in her bag.

“I want to remember this.” She said when he looked at her confused.

She laid down across from him, the basket and food between them. Logan grabbed the glasses and poured them both some wine.

“Fancy.” Quinn remarked. “And illegal.”

“It’s only illegal if you tell.” He smiled dangerously. Quinn gave one back.

“I’ll take it to the grave.”

He handed her a glass. After a small, little toast, she took a sip.

“Wait this is so good.”

Logan nodded. “It's not that cheap stuff either.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, laughing. “You don’t have to brag to impress me, you know.”

“I know that. Bad habit.” Logan grinned.

In a few minutes they downed the bottle. The sun was setting in front of them, bathing them in orange and pink hues. Quinn snacked on the cheese and fruit, every so often throwing a couple in Logan’s direction to see if he could catch it in his mouth. He caught most of them while the rest hit his shirt.

“I’m gonna miss this.” Quinn sighed. The wine was making her a little dizzy and she struggled to keep her head up. “Man, I’m _tired._ What was in that?”

“Lightweight.”

“You’re okay to drive?”

“Of course. Been drinking that since birth.”

“Bragging.” She sang.

“Habit.” He sang back.

Quinn laughed and sat up quickly, her head spinning suddenly. She regained enough control to put everything back in the basket and set it aside so she could crash into Logan, shoving her face into his neck while he pulled both arms around her.

He grinned. “Damn, baby, you love me that much, huh?” She felt him freeze under her as he realized what he said. The silence that followed was heavy as Quinn thought about it.

In the less than 10 days they spent together, it felt like they packed life times of experiences into it. In literally just 10 days, her relationship with Logan was so much more than anything she had with Mark. In fact, one hour of time spent with Logan overshadowed almost half of her relationship with Mark.

The feelings she had for him was something entirely new, something she had never felt before in her life.

Before Logan could take it back, Quinn spoke. “I do.”

He looked at her. “You’re drunk.”

“No.” She frowned. “Okay, a little. But even if I wasn’t..I do. I do love you.”

The grin that spread across his face was enough to make her heart skip a beat. Before he could reply, Quinn scrambled to grab her phone.

“Wait. Pause. I have to take a picture. You look so cute.”

Logan’s grin only seemed to get wider and he had to contain his laughter as she snapped a pic. Quinn looked at it and squealed. If this thing between them wasn’t a secret she would’ve made it her lock screen. “You just look so _good._ ”

Logan laughed, pulling her in for a kiss. “I should get you drunk more often. This is completely out of character for you.”

“Yeah remember it. It probably won’t happen again.”

“Even if I say please?” He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out at her.

“Well if you say it like that…” Quinn dropped her head down to kiss him, slowly at first and then with more energy.

Logan was the one to pull back first. “I didn’t get to respond, you know.”

“To what?” Quinn wasn’t really listening, her eyes were still on his lips. For real, what was in that wine?

“You said you loved me.”

Her eyes shot up to his. “Oh yeah.” She blushed.

“And I love you, too.”

Quinn bit back her grin.

The sun had almost completely disappeared over the horizon. 

“You don’t think we’re going too fast?” She asked.

Logan shook his head slowly. “Honestly, no. I think I felt this way about you for a long time. I just didn’t really know it yet. And I don’t know how to explain it but it feels like we’ve been together for quite some time already.”

Quinn nodded. “Me too.”

He sat up, reaching into his pocket before pulling out the locket she had wanted from the consignment store. Logan smiled shyly.

“I saw you looking at it. And it’s pretty cute, so. And I wanted to give it to you when I asked you this. And honestly, I’m not sure why I haven’t asked this yet. I kind of already assumed we were...but…I didn’t have time to get a box otherwise the presentation would’ve been better...I should have asked Hugo to get one when he brought all this picnic stuff…” he babbled, fiddling with the necklace.

“Ask me what?” Quinn said quietly. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the piece of jewelry in his hand. She couldn’t believe he got something like that for her - although it made sense with the way things had been going today. The breakfast, the shopping, the karaoke, the romantic picnic. She kind of already knew what he was going to ask.

He put the necklace around her neck before facing her again. “Open it.” He said.

Twisting the heart pendant in her fingers, she opened it to see one of the pictures they had taken earlier. In this particular photo, she was sitting in Logan’s lap. His eyes were closed while he kissed her cheek, the corners of his mouth indicating a growing smile. He was holding on to her tightly, and she was laughing at something - she couldn’t remember - but her eyes were shut and her smile was big. She had never seen herself so happy. The picture was a soft pink with cute little hearts in the corners. They looked so in love.

She looked back up at Logan.

“Will you be my girlfriend, Quinn?”

Quinn grinned madly, unable to contain her excitement, she kissed him. “Of course, baby. I’ll be anything you want me to be.”

Logan laughed at her tone of voice. “We can’t do that here.”

“Why not? No one’s gonna see us. It’s celebratory. Milestones and what not.” Her mouth dropped back to his. He kissed her back, seriously considering it before pulling away.

“It’s not that. It’s the sand. It’ll get everywhere. I don’t want that. You definitely don’t want that.”

“Fine.” She said. “ _Boyfriend._ ”

At the car, Quinn practically tumbled into the passenger seat. Logan chuckled, reminding her to put on her seatbelt as he shut the door for her.

When they were driving back to campus, he patted her thigh to wake her up.

“I’m gonna ask you again tomorrow. When you’re not tipsy.” He said.

“Ask me what?”

“If you love me and to be my girlfriend.”

She nodded. “You already know, though.”

“Just to be sure.” He laughed.

They woke up extra early so Logan could get back to his dorm before anyone came back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Or later today.” Logan said at her door.

“I know. It’ll be different though.”

“Yeah but this time you’re my girlfriend. You remember that you’re my girlfriend, right?”

Quinn laughed. “Of course I remember. I wasn’t that gone.”

Logan smiled, kissing her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
